Fatherhood
by I am Lu
Summary: One-shot. Sort of a sequel to "Ours". Jack discovers he likes fatherhood. Careshipping - Mikage x Jack and minor Faithshipping - Yusei x Aki.


Lucarly: So, this is sort of a sequel to "Ours." There's references to Yusei, Aki, and their child. (Who I decided to name Kyon.) And I made Jack be a complete douche bag for part of the story because, let's face it, he is one.

Aki: True. Very true.

Lucarly: I'm glad that for once you agree with me.

Aki: Uh-huh...Lucarly does not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's

* * *

**Fatherhood**

_**Jack's POV**_

* * *

Her name was Nasako - A child of summer, born in early June, only a few days before now. It was just today that Nasako and Mikage were allowed to be omitted from the hospital. Nasako mostly resembled Mikage with vivid blue hair, a fair complexion, and a soft face; the only part of me I saw in her was her violet eyes.

Nasako laid cradled in my arms, yawning silently as her eyes watered from exhaustion.

"She's tired." I said aloud, glancing over to my left, where Mikage stood. She immediately stopped what she was doing and came over to me. We gently exchanged Nasako, and Mikage left to put her to sleep. I watched her ascend up the stairway before returning to my own thoughts.

It was hard for me to even comprehend the idea of being a father when Mikage told me she was pregnant six months before. At first, I wanted nothing to do with Mikage or the unborn Nasako. I felt as if it wasn't my problem; after all, Mikage and I weren't in a relationship. The one time we slept together was a product of sexual tension.

And I'm ashamed to say that for four months, I completely disregarded Mikage and her continuously growing belly. However, during her seventh month of pregnancy, I had a run-in with Yusei; whom had recently become a father himself.

_"I've heard Mikage's pregnant." said Yusei simply, his voice without emotion._

_"Mhm." I mumbled._

_"I've also heard that you're the father." continued Yusei, ignoring the lack of enthusiasm in my response. I said nothing._

_"Jack." said Yusei, pushing me for an answer._

_"...Yes."_

_"Hm," said Yusei thoughtfully ", Are you being a good about it?"_

_Again, I didn't respond. Yusei cocked his eyebrow, his blue eyes looking straight into mine as if they were windows to my mind._

_"You know, I thought you of all people would be really good about this kind of situation," began Yusei, with slight anger rising in his voice ", I'm sure you haven't forgotten how you ended up in the hands of Martha, right?"_

_Guilt struck me. My father left my mother when he found out she was pregnant with me, and once I was born, she wasn't able to financially support me; so she brought me to Martha. For years after, I grew up bitter, feeling that if my father hadn't left, I would have a real family; A mother, a father, perhaps a sibling..._

_And I hated my father for it all. Would the son or daughter inside of Mikage feel the same...?_

_"No. I haven't forgotten." I said plainly. Yusei studied me for a moment, before turning away._

_"Jack...it's not a bad thing. Being a father...Having a family..." said Yusei, his voice trailing off. He paused in search for the right words._

_"...I really love Aki and Kyon. I'd lay down my life for either one of them." said Yusei after a moment. And with that said, he turned away and left._

The encounter made a deep impression on me; whether I wanted it to or not. I tried to pass off Yusei's final words as merely a part of his personality. Yusei would give up his life for anyone he cared about; his wife and child were no exception. Still, I was unable to cover up the engraving of guilt he left on my heart and mind.

I didn't want to be like my own father. I didn't want Mikage to be forced to give up her child. And I didn't want the child to hate me. Was that love? No...Even the slight transformation my mind had after I spoke with Yusei still left me selfish; I still didn't involve myself with Mikage until after Yusei's wife, Aki tore through the guilt-cut wound in my heart:

_"He looks just like Yusei...Except his eyes. They're yours." I heard Mikage say from downstairs. Aki replied back, but I was unable to make out what she said. Suddenly, they both began speaking in hushed tones in which I was unable to hear. My curiosity got the better of me, and I went downstairs to try and hear better; but they both immediately stopped talking after I came down. Even Kyon, whom was securely pressed into Aki's chest, didn't stir._

_After a moment, Aki cleared her throat and turned to Mikage, saying:_

_"Could you...leave us alone for a moment?" asked Aki simply. Mikage nodded and bowed awkwardly; her belly had become so large that such a task became difficult for her. Aki watched her leave and then turned to me, preparing to say something, but I interrupted her._

_"Since when have you and Mikage been buddy-buddy?" I asked. Aki gave me a look that was a mix of annoyance and disdain._

_"...You are so out of the loop. Mikage and I have been friends for several months now." she replied. I blinked._

_"How?" I asked. Aki shrugged._

_"I came over to bring something by and we just started talking...Have you even noticed that I'm here almost every week?"_

_"No." I said plainly. Aki glared._

_"You don't know a damn thing going on with Mikage, do you?" she muttered angrily._

_"Well, I-" I began before Aki cut me off_

_"Do you even realize that she's pregnant with **your** child?" she continued._

_"Yes, I know that." I snapped._

_"Then why are you ignoring her? Are you in denial? Or are you just too selfish to take care of the woman who's mothering your baby?" she spat, not giving me time to answer._

_"T-That's not it." I said, trying to defend myself. Aki snarled._

_"Oh, really? Are you doing anything to support Mikage? Do you going to her appointments with her? Are you at her side when she's got morning sickness?" she said, the anger rising in her voice, making Kyon shift uncomfortably._

_"N-no." I stammered; I couldn't think of anything else to say. She continued to fire off questions:_

_"You're just completely oblivious aren't you? Do you know that it's a girl? Do you know Mikage wants to name her 'Nasako'? Do you know she's due on June 3rd?"_

_I couldn't bring myself to reply. The answer to everything was "no". Aki paused for a moment and calmed herself down._

_"...Do you even realize how much suffering you've put her through? You can see in her eyes. You would know if you weren't such a complete asshole who acts like she doesn't exist anymore." said Aki, pacing her voice and stroking the now-anxious Kyon's black hair._

And that was it. That was the cutting point of absolute guilt. After her chastisement, I immediately left to go find Mikage.

_Mikage was hovering over a table, quickly filling out what appeared to be some paperwork. I approached her from behind and placed my left hand over her pregnant belly. She shivered in surprise, and looked at me incredulously._

_"...A daughter?" I asked simply. Mikage's expression of shock faded, and she smiled, moving my hand to a different part of her belly; where Nasako was kicking._

_"A daughter." she replied. I closed my eyes and awkwardly rested my head on her shoulder._

_"I'm sorry." I said, trying to sound as sincere as possible._

_"You're forgiven."_

And she whole-heartedly forgave me. She wasn't bitter. She wasn't angry. Our platonic relationship returned to normal; the only difference was that we had the idea of a baby hanging over us. I always tried to push these thoughts aside though, reassuring myself that June 3rd was over two months away.

But two months quickly turned in one month. Then into two weeks. Then into three days. Then her water broke in the middle of the night, and Nasako was born June 2nd at 3:46 PM; a day before her actual due date.

_I hestitatly entered into the delivery room, not quite sure of what I'd do or say. Mikage laid sweat-drenched on the bed, asleep. The doctor, whom was holding Nasako, quickly turned to me upon me entry; and I saw my daughter for the first time. _

_"Are you the father?" asked the doctor. I nodded weakly._

_"Would you like to hold your daughter?" he asked. I hesitated, but nodded again, taking Nasako into my arms. Like most recently born infants, her face was red, and slightly bloody. The, reality crashed down on me like a pile of bricks; I was a father. _

_"You should be very proud of your wife; she's much smaller than the average woman, so carrying and delivering a normal-sized infant is quite amazing. But, we will need to keep her a few extra days." commented the doctor. I didn't bother to correct that Mikage and I weren't married, perhaps because I was simply too tired to; or perhaps because I didn't really oppose to the idea of it._

_"Also, she hasn't held her yet." continued the doctor, referring to Nasako. I cast my gaze warily at Mikage, whom was still asleep. I thought of just leaving her be to rest, but my mind countered with the fact that Mikage would want to see Nasako in the moments after she was born. So, I sat on the edge of Mikage's bed and gently shook her awake, offering her Nasako. Mikage smiled weakly, and gladly accepted._

_"She has your eyes." whispered Mikage as Nasako gently opened her eyelids to view us. And it was true; the deep, violet color of Nasako's eyes matched my own. I said nothing as Mikage sighed, and leaned against my chest with Nasako still in her arms._

_A family..._

Mikage came back down the staircase and returned to her work. I glanced over at her; the thought of her being my wife never crossed my mind until the night Nasako was born. Yet, it wasn't a bad thought; in fact, the idea of marrying her was almost appealing. To see her blue hair curled, and her in a simple, white dress. To wake up beside her every morning. To kiss her before heading off into Neo Domino City. To raise Nasako together as a husband and wife, instead of a secretary and a superior.

"You look amazing for giving birth only three days ago." I commented after a moment. And it was true; her body had almost completely returned to its normal shape. She turned red in embarrassment.

"T-Thank you." she stammered. I smirked. I had to admit, she was cute when she was flustered. I then stood up and approached her, pulling her away from the work she was enraptured in.

"No; Thank you." I said simply, bringing her into my arms. She blushed at the intimate pose we were in and asked:

"F-For what?" she stuttered.

"For giving me such a beautiful daughter." I replied. I then gently and affectionately pressed my lips against hers; surprising both her and myself. This was the first time we'd ever kissed with nothing but love, simple and pure, in mind.

Normally, love comes before sex, and at that, children. But I had always been known to go against the orthodox of society; including starting fatherhood earlier than I should be.

So far though, I was loving it.

* * *

Lucarly: LAME. That ending sucked. I'm sorry.

Aki: Yeah...It did. Please review.


End file.
